


Ménage à trois

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, tiny bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought thought they would end up like this. Yet, they had seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

The relationship between Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin was something that no one, not even them, could understand how it happened. But somehow, it was something that only the three of them understood.

Before Michael started actually dating Lindsay, his feelings for Gavin was one that everyone saw between the two. Their friendship grew more and more each day. The constant playful banter and wrestling became more intimate and Michael had to constantly tell himself that they are just friends. Gavin was the same way, wanting so bad to finally just tell Michael how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him, but he didn’t want to ruin what they already had for each other, so he just put his feelings on hold until he was ready.

However, it wasn’t until Lindsay, who knew they liked each other from the beginning, basically forced him to tell Gavin how he felt about him. Michael was wary at first because he didn’t want to ruin the relationship between him and Lindsay. But Lindsay was okay with it even going so far as to saying “Why don’t you just ask him if he wants to be with the both of us?” Although hesitant with the idea, Michael agreed, silently hoping Gavin would say yes.

And Gavin did just that. Once Michael told him how he felt about him, he immediately asked him if he was okay with dating Lindsay as well. Although shocked by the offer, he accepted without any complaints.

The first date all three of them went to was to a small, but fancy restaurant. They had a wonderful time, until the bill came. Michael and Gavin argued that they would pay, but Lindsay intervened, paying for all of them instead, saying that they would just have to work on it later.

That night, Gavin shared his first kiss with Michael, tasting the red wine as his tongue slipped into his mouth in a passionate kiss. He then shared a kiss with Lindsay, their tongues sliding around each other. There kisses led to them rolling around on the bed in a mix of naked bodies, their moans and pants filling the room. Gavin ended up sleeping between them, their arms wrapped around one in a loving embrace.

Their relationship became known around the Roosterteeth building. Everyone in the Achievement Hunter office had already known of Michael and Gavin’s “thing” as they called it. They didn’t care at all, with the exception of Ray and Geoff telling them to not fuck in the office. No one however expected to see Gavin and Lindsay being super affectionate with each other, considering that Michael was well known for the fat ginger incident. They sometimes questioned them about what the three of them were, but they never went further. They just accepted their way of life.

When their work day would end, they would go home together, Gavin having already moved into Michael and Lindsay’s apartment a few days earlier. They had chosen to just order a pizza, instead of going out or cooking. Then they would end up cuddling together on the couch watching movies, stealing soft kisses between the three of them and end up falling asleep on the couch.

Was not to say that their relationship was perfect however. As in every single relationship, there were problems with it. The first time they fought was over who Lindsay should spend more time with. It got so heated to the point that Michael ended up walking out, leaving to spend the night at the Roosterteeth building in the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin held Lindsay as she cried, whispering that he will be back. 

Just as Gavin had promised, Michael came back that next morning, sadness and regret in his eyes when he saw how distressed Gavin and Lindsay were. They showered him in soft kisses and warm embraces, with Michael promising that they will be okay. Because in the end, they had each other. It was then that they knew that their love for one another was sealed; their bond together was unbreakable.

When Gavin’s mother died, he was a broken mess. He had pulled a Michael, throwing things around, breaking picture frames and glasses, and cussing and yelling. Lindsay then pulled him into her arms, letting him cry into her shoulder as she pressed soft kisses to his forehead and whispering sweet words to him, telling him that she was there and that everything would be okay. Michael joined them on the floor, wrapping his arms around his back and pressed his chest to his back. He did the same thing Lindsay did, kissing the back of his neck and head, running his hands up and down his sides. After a few hours Gavin having already fallen asleep in their arms, Michael gently picked him up carrying him into bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Both Michael and Lindsay stripped down and got into their pajamas and laid on either side of Gavin. As they wrapped their arms around him, Gavin whispered “please don’t leave me like that” he croaked. “We won’t, Gavvy. We promise. We love you” Lindsay murmured kissing his temple gently. “That’s right. We’re here for you, Gav, no matter what” Michael whispered in his ear pressing his lips to the back of Gavin’s shoulder.

As Gavin drifted off to sleep, Michael and Lindsay stared at him lovingly. “He’s a special one, isn’t he?” Lindsay whispered as to not wake Gavin. Michael smiled sweetly at her, “yeah. He is special. But he’s our special, Linds. I love you” he said leaning over Gavin to kiss her. “I love you too” she murmured as she kissed him back. They parted and tightened their hold on the boy in between them, both to assure him that he wasn’t alone and to let him feel the love they shared for him. Their bond and love for each other was that strong.


End file.
